Scine Intern (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 14)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 4 thumb|120px|right|Seite 5 thumb|120px|right|Seite 6 thumb|120px|right|Seite 7 Gordian berichtet von verschiedenen Cons in Hamburg, Hannover und Kiel. Er erwähnt das gute Abschneiden des Störtebekers Logbuch und des Große Erben-Cons '96 bei der Umfrage Aktion Fandom. Abschließend stellt er die neuen Spiele-Treffs in Hamburg vor. Quelltext Scene/Zine Intern Neuer Schwung... kam im Laufe des Jahres 97 auf im Norden, und das zeigte sich an vielerlei Veranstaltungen und Aktionen: Die Convention 97 des Hamburger Ladens Drachenei, immer bemüht, die Lücke, die das große alte STARD hinterlassen hat, zu füllen, kam ihrem Traum ein bißchen näher: Dieses Jahr fand dieser in diesem Jahr wohl größte deutsche Rollenspiel-Con in den Räumen des Curio-Hauses statt. Die Räumlichkeiten geben viel mehr her als die düsteren Kammern der Markthalle der letzten Jahre: Sei es ausreichend Platz, sei es das stimmungvolle Ambiente im Stile des letzten Jahrhunderts. Unterschiede zum Vorbild wird es natürlich auch weiterhin geben: Sei es das Fehlen der umfangreichen Hamburger Fantasy-Laden-Szene (ob sie nun nicht sollen oder wollen ist mir leider nicht bekannt), sei es ein recht mageres Angebot an Programmpunkten für so einen großen Con (dies sei laut Veranstalter aber auch so geplant, da das Interesse für ein Rahmenprogramm ohnehin nicht so groß wäre!?) - zum Glück gab es da ja noch die aktiven Vereine Hamburgs, die ihren Teil zum Programm beitragen konnten. So wie es aussieht, entwickelt sich der Traum vom großen Con im berühmten Curio-Haus jedoch zur Eintagsfliege, wird doch im kommenden Jahr 98 dort kräftig renoviert, um es im Stile des ausgehenden letzten Jahrhunderts wiedererscheinen zu lassen, so daß es bis weit ins Jahr nicht zu mieten ist. Hernach sind stark gestiegene Mietkosten zu erwarten, was die Anmiete für die Convention wohl erschweren wird. Bis dato sind für 98 keine Alternativräumlichkeiten genannt. Der Programm-, der Laden- und der Angebotsvielfalt eher verschrieben hatte sich der NordCon 97 im Hamburg-Haus, der sich konzeptionell an den Erben-Con des Vorjahres anlehnt. Zwar fanden hier mit rund 70 Rollenspielrunden recht wenige für einen solchen Con statt, doch lag es teilweise daran, daß sich viele Spieler in Workshops, Liverollenspielen, Lesungen, Vorträgen oder beim berühmt gewordenen Live-Blood-Bowl tummelten. Zudem fanden sich viele Besucher auch auf der Liverollenspiel-Aktionswiese ein, die aufgrund des schönen Wetters zu manch spontanem zusätzlichen Programmpunkt führte. So kann im Nachhinein auf ein stattliches Programm von über 60 Punkten verwiesen werden. Ein besonderer Dank gilt der Öffentlichen Bücherhalle im Haus, die uns das ganze Wochenende mit Lese- und Spielmaterial versorgte (welches sie aus ganz Hamburg hat “einfliegen” lassen) und zudem ihre Räumlichkeiten anbot; ohne sie wäre der NordCon 97 um einiges ärmer gewesen. Wenn man bedenkt, daß die organisierenden Vereine leider keinen Goldesel besitzen, und daß der NordCon 97 der erste seiner Art war (nicht der letzte: siehe Rückseite dieses Logbuchs), so ist eine Zahl von 1.500 Besuchern eine angenehme Überraschung gewesen - eine Motivation, noch mehr Energie in den NordCon 98 zu stecken, um noch mehr bieten zu können. Auch wenn Tradingcards auf dem NordCon 97 gespielt wurden, so waren sie doch starken Restriktionen unterworfen. Das lag unter anderem daran, daß nur wenige Wochen später der erste deutsche Tradingcard-Game-Con in Hamburg stattfand: Hamburg Untapped 1997. Trotz freiem Eintritt (dafür aber natürlich Startgelder) fanden sich nur ca. 300-500 Besucher zu dieser eintägigen Veranstaltung ein (da es keinen Kartenverkauf gab, ist diese Zahl schwer zu schätzen), ein Hinweis, daß der Tradingcard-Game-Boom langsam abflacht - dies war auch schon andernorts zu hören. Daß diese Spiele erstens nicht nur Magic heißen und zweitens so eine Veranstaltung mehr bieten kann, als lauter Turniere, bewies Hamburg Untapped mit einem kleinen Rahmenprogramm und einer Vielfalt, die einen Großteil der bekannteren Tradingcard-Games beinhaltete. Um Hamburg Untapped und den NordCon nicht zu Konkurrenten zu machen, haben sich kurzerhand beide Veranstaltungen zusammengetan und finden am 9. und 10. Mai 1998 im Hamburg-Haus statt. Aber nicht nur große Cons machen von sich reden. Auch das tägliche Spielevergnügen bekam Auftrieb: Nachdem nun mindestens jeder zweite Hamburger Laden seinen Spieletreff aufgezogen hat, der meist unter der Rubrik Kundenbindung und Werbung steuerlich absetzbar ist, haben ein Dutzend engagierter Spieler ihren eigenen unabhängigen Treff aufgezogen: Der Outpost. Dazu wurden Räumlichkeiten einigermaßen zentral in Hamburg angemietet, und seither wird an jeden Freitag, Samstag und Sonntag Spielen ab 18.00 Uhr bis open end angeboten. Das ganze ist nur möglich durch den finanziellen und zeitlichen Aufwand der Organisatoren. Desweiteren unterstützt Die Loge e. V. und sponsert das Haus der Fantasie den Outpost. Ganz ohne Eintrittsgelder geht es leider trotzdem nicht, und so erhält man für DM 2,50 einen ganzen Abend Spielspaß in stimmungsvoller Atmosphäre. Da der Outpost zum Jahreswechsel 97/98 umzieht, kann im Moment keine Adresse angegeben werden. Auf Nachfrage hilft das Logbuch weiter. Endlich hat Hamburg einen Rollenspieltreff in der Stadtmitte: Farpoint Station findet jeden Mittwoch im Foyer und einigen Räumen des Pädagogischen Instituts statt und ist offen für jeden, der Lust am Rollenspiel hat. Es kostet nichts und man muß auch nicht Mitglied in einem Verein sein. Uni-bedingt stehen die Räume nur zwischen 18:00 und 21:30 Uhr zur Verfügung, was zeitlich natürlich eine gewisse Einschränkung ergeben hat, aber sich als gut machbar herausgestellt hat. Ein weiterer, eher regional angelegter Con bei Hamburg, das Ahrensburger Spieletreffen, ging in die sechste Runde. Leider wurden nicht mehr alle Räume des Gemeindehauses zur Verfügung gestellt, wesewegen es recht beengt war und einige Besucher dort nur kurz verweilen ließ. Tradingcards waren aus dem selben Grund ganz verbannt. Das führte natürlich auch zu geringeren Besucherzahlen gegenüber den Vorjahren. Das Treffen wurde dadurch aber auch angenehm rollenspiel-orientiert, erhielt mehr Flair. Für das nächste Jahr werden andere Räumlichkeiten in Ahrensburg gesucht, damit das traditionsreiche Treffen weiter bestehen kann. Nach der Sommerpause ging es gleich aktiv weiter: Der neue Kleine Erben-Con fand Anfang September statt. Leider steckte der Sommer wohl noch zu vielen Spielern in den Beinen; außerdem wurde die Werbetrommel ein wenig schwunglos bedient, so daß sich ein kleines Desaster abzeichnete. Klein sollte er schon bleiben, aber daß sich keine 100 Besucher im FZ Nöldekestraße einfanden, war doch enttäuschend. Das führte dann auch zu einem Unterangebot an Spielrunden, was wiederum einige Rollenspieler zum frühen Verlassen animierte. Einige Fun-Aktionen konnten dann auch nur noch bedingt gute Laune aufkommen lassen. Was soll's; die Fehler sind erkannt und werden so beim nächsten Mal bestimmt nicht wiederholt. 450px Der Wurm schien aber bei so manch einer Aktion im Norden drin zu stecken: Auch das große Hannover Spielt! kam erst viel später zum Zug als üblich: Statt im März fand es 1997 im Oktober statt. Gegen allen Erwartungen (und Streitereien) wurden doch wieder die Räume der Mensa angemietet, da sich nur wenige Alternativen in Hannover bieten, die auch bezahlbar wären. An den Räumlichkeiten selbst ist eigentlich auch nichts auszusetzen, höchstens, daß sie zu offen sind, Atmosphäre somit ein Problem ist - doch das gilt für Cons allgemein. Leider schienen die Hallen der Mensa diesmal leerer als die letzten Jahre, obwohl genügend Angebote zur Verfügung standen. Die Werbung schien dieses Jahr aber auch etwas zurückgegangen zu sein und der neue Termin lag wohl auch nicht jedem. Als ob das nicht genug wäre, soll nächstes Jahr Hannover Spielt! 5 ½ als kleine Variante in den ersten Räumen im Frühjahr stattfinden und im Herbst dann Hannover Spielt! 6. Wir sind gespannt, wie es sich entwickelt. Im letzten Jahr hatte sich endlich auch das Logbuch verstärkt für die Aktion Fandom engagiert, Umfrage-Bögen in den norddeutschen Vereinen verteilt und auf Cons mitgebracht. Dies führte erwartungsgemäß zu einem verstärkten Auftreten norddeutscher Aktivitäten in den Bewertungen, wenn diese auch die Erwartungen doch um einiges überschritten: So wurde das Logbuch als zweitbeliebtestes Fanzine gewählt und der Erben-Con 96 als bester Con des Jahres Im November fand dann der schon lang angekündigte 20. UniCon in Kiel statt. In 10 Jahren hat sich ein Con entwickelt, den man im norddeutschen Con-Angebot nicht missen mag. Nach den zwei letzten UniCons, welche einen gewissen Besucherrückgang verzeichneten, konnte an alte Erfolge angeknüpft werden: Das Haus war voll, die Aktionen vielfältig. Irgendwie schafft es dieser Con zwei Aspekte miteinander zu verbinden: Das familiäre Feeling eines kleinen Cons - hier wird niemand durch die Masse erdrückt - und das Angebot, das manchem größeren Con das Wasser reichen kann. Weiter so! Ein Manko ist natürlich doch zu verzeichnen: Daß am selben Termin auch der Penta-Con in Stade stattfand, verhinderte nicht nur einen Besuch unsererseits auf jenem, sondern erzeugte eine unnötige Konkurrenz-Situation. Als abschließender Höhepunkt des Jahres gilt wieder einmal Die Nacht. Diesmal, in ihrer dritten Auflage fand sie im alten mit Fachwerk versehenen Haus des Freizeitzentrums Nöldekestraße in Harburg statt. Die Räume in Ahrensburg sind ja leider nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Neben der bekannten stimmungsvollen Herrichtung (die übrigens mehr Zeit in Anspruch nimmt als bei sonstigen, auch viel größeren Cons üblich) bereicherten diesmal stimmungsvolle Requisiten des Hamburger House of Horror die Atmosphäre um einiges. Vierzehn ausgewählte Spielleiter des Horror- und Gruselgenres, darunter Autoren offizieller Werke für Call of Cthulhu und Space Gothic machten diese Nacht zu einem exklusiven Erlebnis. Ca. 60 Besucher waren gekommen - mehr konnten sich übrigens gar nicht voranmelden, denn die Besucherzahl ist aus Gründen der Stimmung und der Atmosphäre begrenzt. Bis zum frühen Morgen ließ man das Grauen über sich ergehen - mit kostenlosem Kaffee, Tee und Rosinenbroten waren alle gut versorgt. Zum Schluß noch eine Überraschung: Trotz seiner Umstrittenheit wollen die Erben doch den Nordtreff einrichten. Dann soll jeden Di. ab 18 Uhr in den Räumen des neuen Outposts ein weiterer Vereinstreff etabliert werden - diesmal im Norden, in Hamburg (recht zentral), um den Spielern entgegen zu kommen, denen Harburg zu weit ist. Somit wäre fast die ganze Woche (außer Mo.) in Hamburg mit unabhängigen Spieletreffen versorgt: Di. der Erben-Nordtreff, Mi. Farpoint Station der Loge, Do. der alte Erben-Treff in Harburg und Fr.-So. die Treffen im Outpost. Wenn das kein Angebot ist... Gordian Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Gordian Kaulbarsch Kategorie:Janny Timm